


The Fallen Salvator

by HazyRiver



Series: 两宫演绎稿 [6]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyRiver/pseuds/HazyRiver
Summary: 两个各受睡眠问题困扰的人用奇怪的方式达成了和解，并重新审视了他们的关系。背德预警！AZ现实混杂！文笔粗浅，点击慎重！
Relationships: Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Series: 两宫演绎稿 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702618
Kudos: 1





	The Fallen Salvator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [今天从Siberia回来了吗](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E4%BB%8A%E5%A4%A9%E4%BB%8ESiberia%E5%9B%9E%E6%9D%A5%E4%BA%86%E5%90%97).



> @今天从Siberia回来了吗 的点梗。  
> 题目源自与ilay kabakov装置艺术作品The Fallen Angel  
> BGM:Salvatore - Lana Del Ray

**莫斯科 2014.3.18**  
克里姆林宫在欧盟制裁名单横空出世的当晚上演了一场独特的话剧。身着黑衣的安保人员与焦头烂额的政府官员追随着一个身影，就像追随着环绕磨坊的堂吉诃德一样，绕着克里姆林宫进行了一场激烈的狩猎运动。  
玻璃碎片、文件残渣从办公桌上一直洒至门口，被奔跑者携带着落下了不算隐秘的痕迹，在顶端水晶吊灯依旧绚烂的灯光之下，成为小美人鱼落地便闪耀的泪水。酒浆的气息沿着奔跑者的脚步绕遍了宫殿，在空气中翻涌，在垣墙间迷离，在请求与警告间幻化出无声的怒吼。  
“这又怎么了？”从高处遥望着混乱与嘈杂的人在厚重的窗帘后扭头询问胡子拉碴的秘书。  
“弗拉季斯拉夫·尤里耶维奇听闻了禁令。”  
窗边人从秘书手中夺过ipad。在他的手指与外壳交接的刹那，那一种与电子产品绝缘的命运又一次找准了目标，降临到被啃噬过的苹果之上。睡眼朦胧的新闻秘书尝试抢救一下这一个不算低廉的国家财产，抽出那个夹在办公桌边的文件，递向窗边人。  
“他不是说自己没有损失吗？”粗略浏览对外回应后，窗边人用手指敲打着字母，指甲在那段张扬的将鄙夷与轻蔑实体化的产物上划出了一道浅痕。  
“他看的是欧盟的禁令。欧盟同时还制裁了俄罗斯天然气和俄罗斯石油。”  
浅痕变成了深渊，横贯纸面透出了下一页的字母。文件被砸回了桌子，巨响与纸张同时腾空，在窗外飘进的明暗不定的灯光间四散，升腾的气流带起窗边覆盖的白纱。幕布被拉开，正好露出混乱的小广场。  
“你说，一个政治事件怎么就扯到能源经济上了呢？”  
没有人敢于回话。恶魔敲打着天花板，发出指甲划过粗糙石面的尖叫与一阵难以区分是嘲讽还是好奇的气音。它盘旋着把名为不耐的历史尘埃合着风一起吹向殿堂红色的尖顶。  
“把他赶到广场中央，给他来一枪麻醉。”  
夜已至半，焦灼的战斗落下了帷幕，狂躁而愤怒的被猎者终究陷入了安静与沉睡。

**柏林2013.12.23**  
团聚、欢庆、客套与交涉在第三日的夜晚彻底落下了帷幕。在狂欢后静候已久的空虚与孤寂最终还是占据了阿德龙酒店。  
在将满杯的酒浆灌注进自己的喉咙后，他把自己从酒浆所致的窒息中拔了出来。他仰躺在躺椅上，望着咫尺之遥的勃兰登堡门。张着双翅的胜利女神立在四马两轮战车之上，属于异国的暖湿的空气焦急地穿过她右手所持的权杖，带着西风席卷而至的潮湿穿过权杖之上鹰鹫，又一次宣告着雪夜的降临。  
这阵风不再满足于驻足百年的鹰鹫与普鲁士王冠，它对这位新来的旅人产生了好奇，便全然不顾爱奥尼的挽留、多立克的牵扯，垫着脚转出门廊与柱式，转向东方奔过大道，轻而易举便攀上阳台的外缘趁着开放的空隙蜂拥而入。  
“下雪了，你要进来吗？”因娜推开阳台门轻声询问。寒冷借此吹进了充斥着暖气的内室，仅仅身着睡衣的人发出了一阵颤抖。  
“没事。”他举着手机笑着向妻子解释，就像向媒体宣告自己的归来一样，并劝说她夜已深不必再等。  
妻子担忧而不知所措的目光随着门栓的闭合消失在玻璃反射的夜景中，博物馆又一次出现在变得漆黑的玻璃后。他放下并未拨出的手机，躺回靠椅。  
血液在体内奔腾。断流近十年的河流忽然间被冰川融水填充了血脉，河床在上涨的河水间焕发出久违的生机。被玻璃移门冷酷拒绝的冷风转过身，在跳下阳台时随手掀去了霍多尔科夫斯基铺在身上的毯子，像一个有着恶趣味的少女在他的脸上轻啄一下。寒冷往往能够唤醒埋藏在记忆深处的故事，在最早的西伯利亚，在赤塔极为短暂的春天，削弱后的西北风有着与这位轻佻少女较为相似的气温。他难得产生了困意。  
他正欲与修普诺斯共度良辰，降落在桌面的手机却发出了叮咚一响。他起身拾起手机，向前倚在黑色的栏杆上，在突然间亮起的屏幕间开始寻找。小蓝鸟、小f、五颜六色的白相机，它们在手机屏幕上起舞，却令他难以握住它们的路径。于是尝试点开他前日刚下载注册的软件像是一个难以达成的任务，屏幕像是失灵一般任其如何滑动也不变分毫。等他费劲心力点开软件主页，便发现涅夫兹林在尚且空白的关系列表中孤独的被点亮。  
「你睡了吗？」  
「没有。」  
「需要我陪你聊聊吗？」  
霍多尔科夫斯基沉寂了片刻，最终选择了回绝。  
「不用。三天了，我也习惯了。」  
他侧身盯着在橙黄的灯光下显得极为明亮的大街，街边已然关闭的临街大门与场馆在夜色中陷入安眠。柏林的黑夜是真正的黑夜，没有西伯利亚的探照灯，没有边境的白夜，在城市灯火之上只有一片恍若颜料倾倒后的纯色的天空。  
他就看着那片黑色。

**莫斯科2014.3.20**  
面目接受了一次拳头的重击，侧肩还因麻醉枪的轻吻而隐隐作痛的苏尔科夫在尚未清醒的清晨就是被扔进了一个名为进退两难的笼子。笼门紧缩、钢筋加固，加护病房的监控在天花板上眨着红色的单眼。  
麻醉剂的余韵连带着往日奔腾的思维也陷入了困境，地狱失去了看守，那种许久不见却一直勉强被压抑在体内的奇特欲望又一次快乐的在他并不清晰的脑海中翻腾。  
有人前来尝试迫使他摄食。于是餐盘变成了锋利的碎片，餐刀变成了开刃的利器，就连切成两半的大列巴也充当起早已退役的警棍。他开始在房内游荡。那一辆停靠着的宾利又一次凭空出现在他的眼前，他尝试向那里靠近，靠近那一个站在车边的人影，“chief！Where are you!”那只尖叫着求饶的侏儒又一次出现在他的身旁，想要制止他的行为。  
不，不是侏儒，是一群安保人员被一位茫然不知何事的医护人员带着涌进病房。他们并未全副武装，精确的训练给予了他们极度的自信，一个腼腆羞涩、语调轻柔的操盘手往往与柔弱无力划上等号，经验主义教育他们对待文人无需全力。  
苏尔科夫走进了人群。  
有人被割破了手臂，有人失去了引以为傲的英俊面孔，他们在尖叫在奔跑，在尝试与难以牵制的对手搏斗。  
“Don't kill me!please have mercy!”医护蜷缩在墙角，试图将自己缩进墙壁。  
“Have some decency,man!Have some decency!”  
追逐的猎杀者并未停止步伐，他绕过医护继续向医院的大门前进。从特殊病房一路向前，在楼梯的转角、单向通行的通道，鲜红的液体顺着地表流动，墙面细小的裂缝在他人砸向地面，坠倒在地时落下细小的尘埃，盖在血色暗流上。心脏几乎罢工的医护扶着墙颤抖着拨打着求助电话，电话线像是被刻意切断一般，02无人接听，03持续忙音。蓝胡子的红房间和特殊病房逐渐重合，她捂着脸滑落在地板上，“上帝啊！”  
上帝最终回应了她的请求。全副武装的后继者姗姗来迟，直升机轰鸣唤醒了苏尔科夫的神智。餐刀被他送进台阶下的草坪，泥土被破开卷出草木间汁液的气息，就像俄罗斯少见的可被温带季风轻吻的地区在夏季散发的气息；他就被这阵气息包围在坐在特殊就诊楼的大门前，探照灯的灯光从他的头上落下。  
唐代斯穿过巨浪，最终返回了家乡。

清晨的混乱最终平息，各大报社的报道也被留中不发，次日晚联邦安全会议常务成员被迫欢聚一堂，共同探讨后续事宜。  
“你们怎么解释在半夜出动直升机和封锁医院？”  
“安保演习。还有不是半夜，是凌晨两点。”帕特鲁舍夫呵欠连天就差把头埋进衣领里。  
“我看苏尔科夫是蓄意报复。”  
“如果我没记错的话，选择在凌晨两点转运霍多尔科夫斯基的是你吧！”  
“这和我有什么关系？”博尔特尼科夫全然不顾同僚的哀嚎“当年闯进尤科斯办公楼和私立学校的可是FSB的人。”  
“当年又不是我派人去查他女儿的，我可太冤了。”  
“是霍多尔科夫斯基的女儿。”  
“这有区别吗？”  
争执在总统步入会议室时戛然而止，帕特鲁舍夫艰难地维持着报告的状态。  
“苏尔科夫最终还是选择抗拒，并在凌晨两点时尝试对抗治疗。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我们强制喂服了碳酸锂、盐酸氟西汀和富马酸喹硫平，现今他的情绪已经恢复稳定，神智也开始清醒。”  
“那么告诉他，要么他自己找一个医生，要么他将被强制进行心理治疗。”

**莫斯科2014.3.21**  
房间的墙面铺着淡黄的暖意，仿佛在刷上了一层用于粉饰的人造色彩后，那些缺乏的、丢失的、遗忘的黑暗就真的从淹没他人的危机中退去，落回大洋；心怀善意的人们便可以在海潮消逝的狼藉中尝试卷起废墟，清理遗骸，营造出全然的虚假幻象。  
苏尔科夫看着窗外，阳光随着树影与叶片的晃动在窗玻璃上摇摆，窗户映出咨询师不断张合的言语；他盯着那一片刚从树干上抽出的叶片，看着急于求成的先行者折损在仍旧凌冽的寒风中。  
“可惜了，太早了。”  
“什么？”  
“她们在阳光灿烂的午后在水边散步，穿越了阶层的枷锁，与时代的偏见。这本是结局，可惜这一步迈出的太早了。”  
“您是指谁？”  
“涅朵奇卡和卡加。”  
“这是您的朋友吗？”  
苏尔科夫转头看向窗外的天空。“你看见了吗？水汽在河边蒸腾。”

**柏林2013.12.24**  
苏尔科夫来到阿德龙酒店前台的时间并不算早，但酒店的前台仍在其过于严肃及威胁的语调下瑟瑟发抖。  
勉强混入梦境的人被客厅里尖叫的电话铃声吵醒，“霍多尔科夫斯基先生，有一位声称来自莫斯科的不明人士找您，请问需要报警……”  
言未尽，电话的另一端传来了一阵争执，劝阻与尖叫交织着伴随着听筒的落地发出了一声巨响。一个人拾起了听筒：“是我。”  
于是多日难以入眠以至神志不清的异乡人像被电流掠夺了躯体，而立时清醒。

他们沿着Behrenstraße向西南方前行。对于俄罗斯人而言，柏林带着不属于冬日的暖意，因而他们只是带上了外套宽大的帽子，把自己缩进帽檐下的阴影。  
或许与将至的宗教节日有关，街上不复往日的熙攘与嘈杂，彩灯与照明灯在火鸡的香气间扩散，勃兰登堡门在圣诞颂歌间愈发恢宏。路过者行色匆匆，谁也没有在意这两个并肩而行的外乡人。  
他们最终到达了欧洲被害犹太人纪念碑，站在这一个巨大的雕塑群间，看着灰黑色的石面一点点高过人头。苏尔科夫率先无声地滑入了这一整片黑色石头群。  
事实上这算不上无声。在抚摸着无法涂鸦的石面时，指甲与石面发出了对话的沙沙声。蝮蛇在扬尘间游荡，松鼠在针叶间跳动，土拨鼠在沙土间穿行，沙沙声一刻不停。  
当他们真正深入这一片石质的森林时，天空被高耸的石柱分割，蓝色变得破碎、整齐，就像禁闭室那一小片予人希望的折磨。风雪忽然间开始加速，那一种黑色的制约感又一次降临，霍多尔科夫斯基抬手摘去羽绒服的厚帽，拉开颈部的拉链，扶着石墙。真奇怪，他的并未摄入多少的早餐与午餐一时间都有了自己的意志，它们挣扎着从已经失去形态的胃液中复活，仿效施塔喀朗德的先人发起了反击宿主的冲锋。  
“斯拉瓦，我觉得我们可以考虑往别处去。”他对着另一端略微提高了声量。  
脚步声证明，苏尔科夫并未停止前行的脚步，无奈之下，他只得无奈向前。  
他们穿越了逐渐攀升的石墙，最终到达这个巨石阵的中心，在中心那一个通向已经地下纪念馆的台阶上坐下。已经闭馆的纪念馆就像一个通向异世界的大门，在不可见的黑暗中隐去了尽头。霍多尔科夫斯基盯着入口前一字排开的巨大的遇难者照片，陷入静止。  
“接下来你准备去哪，我指在离开德国之后。”  
他们之间一度出现了彻底断绝的沉默，最终霍多尔科夫斯基还是给出了回答，“……瑞士。”  
“我可以和你去瑞士。我对斯特拉文斯基的故居心向往之许久了。”忙着从口袋中搜寻打火机的人，叼着烟发出了近似于嘀咕与嘟囔的模糊回应。  
霍多尔科夫斯基盯着身边人，看着打火机在他的手上翻腾。翻盖离开了机身，空气乘虚而入在滑轮的扭动间啪一声蹿起了一丝细小的火苗。  
“斯拉瓦，每一个人在不同的生命阶段都自有其命运，所以每一个人在不同时期都有不同的选择。但当他步入下一个阶段时，再沿用过去的决定是不妥当的。”  
火焰旋转着扭动着身躯，明黄色的炙热与热切在风中舞动，差点灼伤了持者的手指。苏尔科夫扭头看向身边人。刺眼的夕阳从霍多尔科夫斯基的身后露出了尖牙，除了光芒，他什么也看不清。  
“米沙，你知道克里姆林在推行什么吗？他们在向人们推广一种药品，一种健忘的药品。他们讳疾忌医的不愿直面过去，靠忘却来治愈伤痕。”苏尔科夫反手合上打火机，转头看着身边人，“可是哪怕直接参与者的集体沉默，历史叙事采用“模糊性”和“断裂性”的官方话术，过去那些拧紧手铐、推行程序、贯彻旨意的人不去直面。真相还是会在良知与潜流中增长。”  
“不，斯拉瓦，个人与社会不同，每一个人都有着一定的限度。”  
恶魔从科隆城悠然飘至苏尔科夫的头顶，拍着他的脑袋。它俯下身贴在苏尔科夫的耳边嘲讽着他的愚蠢：“向上去亲爱的，向上去；去已经散去迷雾的顶端，看看你那可怜的幻想。撒旦在下，自彼得三世后我已经很久没有见过这么一厢情愿的可怜人了。”

**莫斯科2014.4.17**  
苏尔科夫闭着眼。  
他靠的阳光刚好可以触及到指尖的沙发上，窗外树梢间的叶子在斜阳帮助下投下的阴影在他的脸上飘忽着旋转。阴影从时间的边缘飘忽至了空间的边缘，带着一阵声音在苏尔科夫的身边环绕。  
“你是如此尊重他们，但你所做的一切又似乎不再同情他们，因为你对他们的要求太多……尊重他们少些，要求他们就少些，这样才更接近于爱，因为他们的负担会轻些。人是懦弱而胆怯的……一个脆弱灵魂的罪过，不就是无力接纳如此可怕的馈赠吗？对于人类，不需要连续不断的关心，那更加折磨他们。成为自由人之后，他们更要去寻找顶礼膜拜的对象……你把自由的礼物给了谁，随之而来就会产生不幸……”  
好像是陀思妥耶夫斯基的小说选段，又好像是某一个书中人所撰写的戏剧。苏尔科夫认出了读书者的声音，这个声音在他的脑海中扩散，这一阵声音波浪一直延续到了阴影无形的边缘。他急切向前地尝试抓住阴影的尾巴，踏着盘旋而上的楼梯，翻过带有栏杆的围墙，他攀上了顶层的套房，撞碎了玻璃的落地窗，冲进流淌着像阴影一般的水声的房间……  
“苏尔科夫先生，苏尔科夫先生。弗拉季斯拉夫·尤里耶维奇！”  
他被人一把拽出了幻影，在呼唤中裂隙在触手可及的房门上攀升，最终化为碎片。他被迫睁开眼。  
“弗拉季斯拉夫，涅朵奇卡再也没有见过卡加。”  
“她们见过，我阅读过。”他敷衍地搪塞着咨询师的话语。  
“不，您想必错了。陀思妥耶夫斯基并没有写出后文。”  
“这是谎言”  
“弗拉季斯拉夫·尤里耶维奇，您确定那些情节不是你心底的幻想吗？”  
“不……”  
“请仔细想想。那些你认为已经久远的旧事极有可能就发生在昨天。”  
“不是幻想。”  
“您说您与霍多尔科夫斯基的会面并不顺利。”  
“你到底是什么人！”瘫在沙发上的人已改平日里的慵懒，“我从未提及我的社交生活。”  
苏尔科夫第一次直视了咨询师的眼睛。低估加护病患危险的不止有自信的安保人员，与咨询师预先设想的迷惘的眼神不同，这像是被美杜莎接触的对视，使得她凭空升起了对于虚妄的石化的恐惧；出于对安全的需要，咨询师率先挪开眼，选择回避，“我只是一个心理咨询师。”  
"是啊，可惜我不接受会出入紧急安全部的心理咨询师的咨询。"

**柏林2013.12.24**  
自纪念碑归来后，他们一直保持着沉默，或者说是霍多尔科夫斯基秉持着的单方面的回避。  
“米沙说实话，你适应了正常的饮食吗？还是和睡眠一样饱受困扰？”  
被困在躺椅中的人没有回应。  
监狱的生涯确实在他渺茫了灵魂深处，在数千个蜷缩于寒冷的囚室，徘徊在漫长的队列，带有时限的电话亭，在那些全然与自由社会格格不入的规则与强制间，烙印下连他也不自知的习惯。被放回自由世界的囚徒第一次发现离开寒冷便难以入眠，第一次发现在柔软的床垫上醒来是一种折磨，第一次发现单纯的黑暗会令其恐惧到发生难以自抑的颤抖。  
他在战栗，并尝试从身前人的压迫中逃离，撞开撑在把手间的手臂，推开阻挡了离去路径的胸膛。一切看似都很顺利，直到一只手落在他的肩上把西西弗斯的巨石推回山脚。  
“当年你问我为什么会在夜中忽然造访。”苏尔科夫的声音从他头顶上方传来。  
霍多尔科夫斯基重新陷入白色的布料，后背在靠背上压出了不算清晰的轮廓，但显然压在他肩上的手并没有停止的欲望。他被斯拉瓦压进了沙发，他想起了那个夜晚。穿着睡衣的沾着鲜血的“梦游者”站在他的房间前颤抖，就像过去的过去他听着来自于一个尚在巅峰的寡头阐述着金钱与权力混合的由裙带关系主导的社会构建之后发出的喜悦与愤怒参杂的颤抖。  
他疯了。霍多尔科夫斯基在心中下了结论。  
“斯拉瓦，你要分清楚你的小说和现实。我不是伊戈尔，不管这个名称到底夹杂了什么含义。你也没有杀死我的父亲，无论是生父还是教父。你与我的教父唯一的交集就是在水兵寂静允许的放风区。”  
苏尔科夫把他记忆中的幻象捏的粉碎。  
“小说在一定程度上反应了现实，米沙。”苏尔科夫放开了桎梏着他右肩的手，“我确实曾梦中杀人。梦游与杀戮是军队在我离去前给我留下的难以克服的烙印。没有人能够彻底忘却残酷的经历，它会在你的体内游走，除非有更为刺激的事情覆去它的痕迹。”  
监牢与战场在某种层面上高度一致。它们吞噬了各类未必健全的正常人，让他们历经折磨后效仿猫头鹰吐出难以消化的部分，仁慈地放这些食团以自由，却从不在意他们的未来。  
霍多尔科夫斯基踢了苏尔科夫一脚，却还是没能让身前人离开。他无奈地转开头，却发现妻子长裙的后摆刚刚离开房门。

**莫斯科2014.4.18**  
“他并不配合，恐怕心理咨询对他已经全然无用了。”  
坐在莫斯科大公国旗帜之下的人看着面前的汇报者，侧着头盯着他的眼睛，“已经一个月了，他怎么没完没了。全俄罗斯难道没有一个合适的心理医生？”  
“或许是有的，但这个人一定不在政府内。”  
“谢廖沙，我们缺少什么？”  
“信任。”  
“信任，他又干什么？”  
“他并不礼貌的驱逐了他的心理医生。如此情况，我无法保证他可以承担高强度的工作。”  
坐在长桌之后的人敲打着桌面，“把他打包给拉姆赞送去，让他下个月寄一个正常的苏尔科夫回来。不然就给柏林寄钋-210。”

**车臣2014.4.18**  
“你会享受这个夜晚的”卡德罗夫在他的身旁探出了脑袋，“躺在泳池边，吹着来自林间的风。”  
苏尔科夫扭头望向窗外，黑夜紧贴着落地窗，。他盯着玻璃上倒映出的餐厅中的烛光，灯火在黑暗中明灭，眨着眼，微笑着，尝试予人温暖。  
有人在过急的起身中带倒了桌上的红酒杯，高脚杯在空中划过了一道弧线，在地上弹跳着，翻滚着，自下而上变成了碎片。暗红色又一次的地上盘旋，酒浆汇成的长蛇在玻璃碎片之中扭动，惨白的灯光在碎片的反射间闪烁着光芒。  
然后在一瞬间，思维在脑海中砰的一声炸响了烟花，语言从他的大脑间向四处逃逸，摇摇晃晃，跌跌撞撞，无法成章。  
烟气，夜晚，水波，三位一体。  
那一个被苏尔科夫遗忘的夜晚终于落回了他的记忆。

**柏林2013.12.24**  
最终还是知道了丈夫睡眠实情的妻子贴心地选择另居一间以便其适应。集中营的严寒反向从芬兰攻入柏林，在冬日开启制冷模式的空调与严丝合缝覆盖全窗的窗帘共同为特殊的旅人创造了围绕其十余年的环境。  
事实证明这是一个正确的错误决定。  
当苏尔科夫翻越黑色的栏杆落进阳台时，长期以来缠绵于其身的化学药剂终于在与极度兴奋的对战中败下阵来。在各类神经阻断剂残留的大脑的驱使下，他穿过厚重的窗帘，蹑手蹑脚地闯进了卧室。  
卧室里空无一人。  
潜入者脱去外衣，顺着房中的声音向远处探去，他敲响了浴室的大门。浴室中的水声并未因此而断流，霍多尔科夫斯基在其中做出了不算清晰的回应。  
苏尔科夫做出了与要求相违背的举动，他踹开了浴室的大门。  
异国他乡的浴室与他熟悉的桑拿室全然不同，没有寒冷中凝结出的乳白色的水雾，阿德龙酒店引以为傲的宽敞浴室可以一眼望尽。  
苏尔科夫全然不顾房屋使用权暂时所有人愤怒的目光，大踏步走进了浴室。迎面而来的先是热水再是瓶罐，它们破碎在他身后的墙壁，飘荡出了人工提取的草木的气息。  
他逼近了他的猎物。

得到春天气息的召唤的土拨鼠欣欣然从地下跃出，它跑进田野，在柔软的似水的原野间翻滚。它爬上山脊，俯下身鼻尖贴着地面，在不算平坦的地表流连，留下一片途径的深色痕迹。  
它在山坡上一路向上，勤劳的旅客满意地觅见一处提前成熟的果实。土拨鼠是一个将绿色植物刻进基因里的生物，但这一只特立独行，它向来不吝啬于品尝新鲜事物，于是面对娇嫩而鲜红的樱桃它张开嘴咬上了一口。  
山麓间起了微风，地面在颤抖，在与樱桃相持许久后，它选择了放弃转身奔向了另一处。地面的颤抖越发激烈，山麓开始起伏，天空开始落泪，不算滚烫的温水自上方流下。土拨鼠仰起头发出了感慨的叫声，它继续向山麓出发，开始寻觅一处躲避雨点的洞穴。翻越过山脊，途径沟壑，它找到了目标。  
进入洞穴并不是一件易事，哪怕不知从何处而来的滑腻液体已经流经此处，它依然只能徘徊在路旁，等待着芝麻或是其他的谜语打开这扇大门。

霍多尔科夫斯基试图将压在身上的人踢下，却被钳住双手，反绑至身后。他们一起跌入了浴缸。  
不知是谁碰到了开关，室中一片漆黑，潮湿而闷热的水汽从浴缸中升起。水波在白色的陶瓷间荡漾，重影在破碎的灯光下晃动，呜咽在室内飘荡。

据称基督教圣诞节后，阿德龙酒店顶层套房的住户立刻恢复了正常。酒店管理人员重新换下刚刚换上的厚重窗帘，调高了空调温度，更换了熏香以及浴室内所有破碎用品的类型与品种。  
阅历丰富的经理不得不承认在酒店接待过的所有ptsd潜在患者中，这一位在适应自由世界这一点上是最为迅速的，当然破坏力也是最大的。

**莫斯科2014.5.2**  
“他不需要我，他有更亲近的情感依托。”  
“弗拉季斯拉夫·尤里耶维奇，你确定？”  
“我确定。”  
不待对方回应，苏尔科夫便关闭了通讯，把手机丢回了桌面。他叼着烟，看着白色的产物在空气中盘旋上升，扩散在不算明亮的夕阳之下。  
夜晚的寒风从树影间穿过，像一个走街串巷的老好人，造访了每一处路径与居所，发出沙沙的声响。已经凋谢的鲜花的清香与草坪被踏断而从断茬间泄露出的汁液的气息混合着，在树影间发出了回声，就像他在柏林听见的施普雷河和哈弗尔河汇合时发出的回响。  
一直以来紧绷的琴弦终于耗尽了它最后的反抗，羊肠线在旋转的牵拉中以纤维为单位绽放出了不成形的花朵，就像红色的旗帜在克里姆林间坠落而随之而来的、席卷了全境每一处角落与各界组织后，绘制的扭曲且抽象的画作。  
“爸爸！”tima的声音从远处灌木间飘来。他回应着，走向了远方。

**苏黎世2014.5.31**  
霍多尔科夫斯基坐在电脑前翻动着instagram的网页，跳动的页面在他的眼中闪烁，炉火边的火焰也在他的眼前舞动。  
苏尔科夫扶着他的小儿子，妻子倚在他的身上。他们在风车前迎着光明微笑。  
「你生命的意义是什么？」一个人在下方询问。  
不知何人见到了此段询问，于是family从虚无的代码间升起。  
他就盯着这一段文字，直至它滑入黑暗，流入熄灭的屏幕。  
苏尔科夫依旧没有回复。  
他的半张脸滑入了黑暗的阴影。  
天空又开始哭泣。

**Author's Note:**

> 后文是新冠时期的爱情，至于什么时候能更就看天意了。


End file.
